staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Czerwca 2008
05:30 Palce lizać - odc. 9/9 - Niespodzianka; serial TVP 05:55 Jagoda w mieście - odc. 1/4 - Egzamin; serial TVP 06:25 Był taki dzień - 15 czerwca; felieton 06:25 Zatańczmy - Romain we Francji (Let's dance . Romain in Bretagne (France)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 06:40 Dziewczynka z trąbką (The Gril with the Trumpet); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Bezpaństwowy (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Co dwie głowy ..; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Urodziny Minnie, odc. 10 (Minnies Birthday); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dania na upalne dni; program dla dzieci 09:10 Lippy&Messy 09:20 Teleranek - magazyn - txt.str.777 09:45 Leśny wojownik (Forest Warrior); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi cz.2 (Journey to the Center of the World ep. 2) - txt.str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 15:00 Kyle XY - odc. 16 (Kyle XY, ep. 16, Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish?) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:50 Na własne oczy - Futboliści; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 2/13 - Funio; serial 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 42; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Król Ightorn cz. 2, odc 65 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / King Ightorn II ep. 64); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego 21:05 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Dobre bo (O)polskie 22:55 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - kulisy 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Dom gry (House of Games) - txt.str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987) 00:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Ptaki (Birds, The) 114'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1963) 02:45 Kinematograf; magazyn 03:10 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki - Beatus Vir 03:40 Był taki dzień - 15 czerwca; felieton 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 963 Były poseł; telenowela TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 964 Co dzieje się z Tomkiem; telenowela TVP 06:55 Dzika przyszłość - Mokradła - odc. 5 (Wild future. Waterland - ep. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 592; serial TVP 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 35; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:55 Wyjechani - txt.str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:25 Ekstremalna Kasia (1) 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 10:25 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Odwieczni wrogowie (Relentless Enemies) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Trydent (4); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Król Kier (King of Hearts) - txt.str.777 98'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1966) 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 46; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1527 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 965 Powyborcze dylematy; telenowela TVP 15:10 Mini Szansa - Majka Jeżowska 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 337 Nieuchronne rozstania; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty odc.2 (Ugly Betty ep. 3); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (14); teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 3; felieton 20:10 Pitbull - odc. 30 - txt.str.777; serial policyjny TVP 21:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz. 1 - Ucieczka - txt.str.777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 22:35 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (45) 23:05 Ulice Kultury (72); magazyn 23:25 Lekkoatletyka - 54 Międzynarodowy Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Lekkoatletyka - 54 Międzynarodowy Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 00:40 Dziesięć minut później: Trąbka (Ten Minutes Later: The Trumpet) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2002) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:47 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Z tygodnia na tydzień, Info 08:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia, Dokument 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mapa folkloru Podkarpacia, Kultura 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Co mi powiesz na pożegnanie - wspomnienie o G. Przemyku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Reportaż TVP INFO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Stacja Rzeszów Główny, Dokument 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności, Info 18:30 Transmisja sportowa, Relacja 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności, Info 22:00 Sportowe wydarzenia, Wiadomości sportowe 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:05 Tenis ziemny - Orange Warsaw Open 2008 (Finał gry pojedyńczej); STEREO 01:36 Serwis info; STEREO 01:59 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (36, 37) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Monster Warriors (5, 6) - serial animowany, Kanada 08.15 Power Rangers (323) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Dzika Afryka (3) - serial przygodowy, USA, reż. Brian J. Gordon, wyk. D. W. Moffett 09.45 Przebojowe dzieci - rozr. 10.45 Dzieciaki z Wyspy Skarbów. Bitwa o Wyspę Skarbów - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2004, reż. Gavin Scott 12.55 Tam i z powrotem - komedia, USA 1998, wyk. Daniel Stem 14.45 Wyścig amatniej kuli 3 - komedia, USA 1989 16.50 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 17.30 EURO 2008 - studio 17.50 Rodzina zastępcza plus (287): Teoria złotej rybki - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Kubica w Warszawie - Pit Lance Park 20.00 EURO 2008 - studio 20.35 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Szwajcaria - Portugalia lub Turcja - Czechy 22.45 EURO 2008 - studio 23.00 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Szwajcaria - Portugalia lub Turcja - Czechy 01.00 EURO 2008 - studio 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 03.20 Zakazana kamera 04.50 Nocne randki 05.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Niania 5 (62): Pokaz mody - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Teraz albo nigdy (11) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.50 Andre - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. George Miller 14.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15.15 Niania 5 (62): Pokaz mody - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 15.50 Niania 5 (63): Gdzie jest Frania - serial komediowy, Polska 16.20 Akademia Policyjna 3: Ponowne szkolenie - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Jerry Paris 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Przesyłka ekspresowa - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Jason Bloom, wyk. Paul Rudd, Christine Taylor 21.50 Teraz albo nigdy (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Maciąg, Mateusz Damięcki, Adam Krawczyk 22.50 Seks w wielkim mieście (5, 6/12) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis 00.00 Porywacze - thriller, Kanada/USA 1998, reż. Matt Dorff 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.15 Telesklep 02.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 06:45 Klan - odc. 1482; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1483; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1484; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Klan - odc. 1485; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Klan - odc. 1486; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 M jak miłość - odc. 573; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.5 - Czarny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (23); widowisko; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 944* - Waldek wyjeżdża; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Gdańsku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 11/13* - Próba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bar Atlantic - odc. 12/13* - Nocni goście; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Skarby nieodkryte - (24); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Leon między Adriatykiem a Bałtykiem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pielgrzymi i podróżnicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Rok Polskiej Animacji (Witold Giersz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 574; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 83 - Dobry sąsiad Noddy (Good neighbour Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Opole - retrospekcja - Ryszard Rynkowski na bis...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Dobre bo (O)polskie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 KFPP Opole - 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - kulisy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Determinator - odc. 10/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 574; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 83 - Dobry sąsiad Noddy (Good neighbour Noddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Dobre bo (O)polskie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 KFPP Opole - 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - kulisy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Determinator - odc. 10/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 944* - Waldek wyjeżdża; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Gerda Held i Ruth Grathoff (Oerlinghausen - Niemcy); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 9.05 Wakacje z duchami odc.: 4/7 9.35 Wakacje z duchami odc.: 5/7 10.05 Cyberklasa 10.20 Zaczatowani. Historie miłosne 10.50 Niedziela z operą, Cyrulik sewilski 13.40 Więcej niż fikcja, James Dean. Buntownik bez powodu 15.00 Teatr Telewizji, Grube ryby 16.25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17.05 Niedziela z... Janem Machulskim 17.40 Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz 18.45 Niedziela z... Janem Machulskim 19.10 Docent H. 19.35 Niedziela z... Janem Machulskim 20.00 Pierwszy pawilon 20.25 Niedziela z... Janem Machulskim 20.40 Sublokator 22.15 Studio TVP Kultura: Niedziela w Świątnikach 22.25 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu, Niedziela w Świątnikach - Krzak i Ryszard Riedel 23.15 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23.40 Congo Square 1.15 Kino nocne, Rzym, miasto otwarte 2.50 Wyrośli z lat 80., Danielle Dax w Londynie 3.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 07.25 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 07.40 Pokemon (271, 272) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.40 Opowieści z Belize (1) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 09.10 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 2 - komedia familijna, USA 1986 10.55 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.55 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.25 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - pr. rozr. 13.55 SF zmienia życie (2): "Matrix" - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 15.00 Sport 17.00 Nowa generacja - program rozr. 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (4) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (1): Karta Maślany - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Idol - reality show 21.30 Nowa generacja - program rozr. 00.00 Mystery Train - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989. reż. Jim Jarmusch 02.15 Kawaler - komedia romantyczna, USA 2003, reż. Jon Putch 03.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.25 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 04.40 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.05 TV Market 05.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Total Rugby 07:30 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf - przed meczem: Polska - Chorwacja 08:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Szwecja - Hiszpania 10:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Szwecja - Hiszpania 12:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Szwecja - Hiszpania 12:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Grecja - Rosja 12:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Grecja - Rosja 14:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Grecja - Rosja 17:00 Prosto z Klagenfurtu - przed meczem: Polska - Chorwacja 18:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczami: Szwajcaria - Portugalia i Turcja - Czechy 20:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Turcja - Czechy 20:35 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Szwajcaria - Portugalia 22:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczów: Szwajcaria - Portugalia i Turcja - Czechy 23:10 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Turcja - Czechy 01:30 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Chłopak od muzyki 8:00 Merlin (2-ost.) 10:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki 12:00 Merlin (2-ost.) 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Nabożeństwo za wszystkich zmarłych (3) 16:00 Rozgrzeszenie 18:00 Wielka fala 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Klejnot (1) 22:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Gra 0:00 Nietypowa przesyłka 2:00 Rozgrzeszenie 4:00 Chłopak od muzyki Ale Kino! 8:00 Małpia kuracja 9:45 Poirot: Przygoda Johnniego Waverly'ego 10:45 Poirot: Dwadzieścia cztery kosy 11:45 Spacer z Zombi 13:05 Dla naszych chłopców 15:45 Barbershop 17:35 Śmiech mewy 19:25 Najlepsi reżyserzy Hollywood: Chris Columbus 20:00 ale mocne: Kiedy niebo runie 21:55 ale krótkie: Koszmarne zakamarki 22:40 Fargo 0:25 Kino Mówi 0:30 Żona Gillesa 2:15 Bratobójstwo 3:50 Nasze wspólne zmartwienie 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 7:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Nowe życie 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Krok w nieznane 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (25) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (26) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Huśtawka emocjonalna 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Zespół mistrzów 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Przestępstwa 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kwarantanna dla koni 15:00 Wspaniałe nietoperze (146) 16:00 Równik: Ekwador - andyjski paradoks 17:00 Strach przed zwierzętami 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 19:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 19:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 20:00 Przerażająca dwudziestka 21:00 Równik: Afryka Równikowa - zmieniaj się lub giń 22:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 23:00 Na posterunku: Anioł Apaczów 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 1:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 1:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 2:00 Przerażająca dwudziestka 3:00 Równik: Afryka Równikowa - zmieniaj się lub giń 4:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 5:00 Na posterunku: Anioł Apaczów AXN 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (9) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (10) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (11) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (12) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (5) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (6) 12:00 Poszukiwani 2 (12) 13:00 Poszukiwani 2 (13) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (25) 15:15 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (8) 17:00 Kyle XY (5) 18:00 Kyle XY (6) 19:00 Redakcja sportowa (5) 19:30 Redakcja sportowa (6) 20:00 Żniwiarz (13) 21:00 Pod osłoną nocy (3) 22:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (7) 23:00 Żniwiarz (13) 0:00 Pod osłoną nocy (3) 1:00 Painkiller Jane (2) 1:55 Redakcja sportowa (5) 2:25 Redakcja sportowa (6) 2:55 Kyle XY (5) 3:50 Kyle XY (6) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 12:00 V.I.P. 2 (5) 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (5) 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (6) 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (23) 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (24) 17:00 V.I.P. 2 (5) 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (5) 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (6) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (23) 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (24) 22:00 Paco i jego ludzie (4) 23:20 V.I.P. 2 (5) 0:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (5) 1:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (6) 1:50 Paco i jego ludzie (4) 3:10 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie (21) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (1) 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (2) 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (21) 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (22) 15:00 Po tamtej stronie (21) 16:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (1) 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (2) 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (21) 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (22) 20:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (1) 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 (2) 22:00 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień 23:40 BLOOD+ (39) 0:10 BLOOD+ (40) 0:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (21) 1:40 Cyborg 2: Szklany cień 3:20 BLOOD+ (39) 3:50 BLOOD+ (40) 4:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (22) 5:20 Po tamtej stronie (21) BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (14) 6:25 Binka (13) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (22) 6:45 Małe roboty (5) 6:55 Smyki (24) 7:15 Charlie i Lola (6) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (2) 7:45 Bill i Ben (16) 7:55 Świat Todda (16) 8:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (7) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (3) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (4) 8:55 Traktor Tom (4) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (7) 9:25 Supercyfry (44) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (13) 10:00 Teletubisie (13) 10:25 Binka (12) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (21) 10:45 Małe roboty (4) 10:55 Smyki (23) 11:15 Charlie i Lola (5) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (1) 11:45 Bill i Ben (15) 11:55 Świat Todda (15) 12:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (6) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (2) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (3) 12:55 Traktor Tom (3) 13:10 Boogie Beebies (6) 13:25 Supercyfry (43) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (12) 14:00 Teletubisie (14) 14:25 Binka (13) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (22) 14:45 Małe roboty (5) 14:55 Smyki (24) 15:15 Charlie i Lola (6) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (2) 15:45 Bill i Ben (16) 15:55 Świat Todda (16) 16:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (7) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (3) 16:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (4) 16:55 Traktor Tom (4) 17:10 Boogie Beebies (7) 17:25 Supercyfry (44) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (13) 18:00 Teletubisie (13) 18:25 Binka (12) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (21) 18:45 Małe roboty (4) 18:55 Smyki (23) 19:15 Charlie i Lola (5) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (1) 19:45 Bill i Ben (15) 19:55 Świat Todda (15) 20:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (6) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (2) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (3) 20:55 Traktor Tom (3) 21:10 Boogie Beebies (6) 21:25 Supercyfry (43) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (12) 22:00 Teletubisie (14) 22:25 Binka (13) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (22) 22:45 Małe roboty (5) 22:55 Smyki (24) 23:15 Charlie i Lola (6) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (2) 23:45 Bill i Ben (16) 23:55 Świat Todda (16) 0:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (7) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (3) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (4) 0:55 Traktor Tom (4) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (7) 1:25 Supercyfry (44) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (13) 2:00 Teletubisie (14) 2:25 Binka (13) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (22) 2:45 Małe roboty (5) 2:55 Smyki (24) 3:15 Charlie i Lola (6) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (2) 3:45 Bill i Ben (16) 3:55 Świat Todda (16) 4:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (7) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (3) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (4) 4:55 Traktor Tom (4) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (7) 5:25 Supercyfry (44) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (13) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 7:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 8:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 9:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 10:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 11:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 12:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 19:00 Tajniacy (10) 20:00 Żony piłkarzy (8) 21:00 Przypadki (4) 22:00 Życie po życiu (4/6) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 0:00 Życie na Marsie (6) 0:55 Żony piłkarzy (8) 1:50 Tajniacy (10) 2:45 Przypadki (4) 3:40 Życie po życiu (4) 4:35 Żony piłkarzy (8) 5:30 Allo, Allo (1) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (8) 6:30 Top Gear 6 (2) 7:25 Top Gear 6 (3) 8:20 Tajemniczy milioner (5) 9:15 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (1) 10:10 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa (5) 11:05 Walk on by - historia piosenki (5) 12:00 Siedem epok rocka (5) 13:00 Ludzki instynkt (3) 14:00 Więcej niż gra - historia Pucharu Świata (3) 15:00 Top Gear 6 (2) 16:00 Plemię (1/6) 17:00 Plemię (2/6) 18:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa (9) 19:00 Top Gear 10 (6) 20:00 Top Gear 10 (7) 21:00 Planety (7) 22:00 Starożytny Rzym - wzlot i upadek imperium (5) 23:00 Top Gear 6 (3) 0:00 Plemię (1/6) 0:55 Plemię (2/6) 1:50 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa (9) 2:45 Top Gear 10 (6) 3:40 Top Gear 10 (7) 4:40 Planety (7) 5:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (8) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (4) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (5) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (6) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (7) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 8:05 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 8:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 9:20 Ku... jak kucharz (9) 10:10 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 10:35 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 11:05 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 11:55 Forsa na strychu (2) 12:25 Forsa na strychu (7) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (9) 13:25 Forsa na strychu (13) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 14:20 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 14:45 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 15:10 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (20) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (21) 18:00 Próba dojrzałości (1) 19:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (4) 20:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (2) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (20) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (21) 23:00 Próba dojrzałości (1) 0:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (4) 1:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) 1:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 2:25 Ukryty potencjał (20) 2:50 Ukryty potencjał (21) 3:15 Próba dojrzałości (1) 4:10 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (4) 5:05 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) Boomerang 6:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 6:30 Tex Avery Show 7:00 Mike, Lu i Og 7:30 Flintstonowie 7:55 Tom i Jerry 8:20 Zwariowane melodie 8:45 Dwa głupie psy 9:10 Hrabia Kaczula 9:30 Zwariowane melodie 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Pies Huckleberry 18:20 Popeye 18:45 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? 19:10 Tex Avery Show 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Figle z Flintstonami 5:20 Popeye 5:45 Droopy i Dripple Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i postrzelony Mikołaj (10/16) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Dziwaczny palczak madagaskarski (4/13) 8:30 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (1/2) 9:30 Jesus Christ Superstar 11:20 Wpuszczony w kanał 12:50 Niewygodna prawda 14:35 SexiPistols 16:15 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 17:50 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i postrzelony Mikołaj (10/16) 18:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Pumy (7/13) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 21:35 Lęk pierwotny 23:50 Krwawa uczta 1:25 Puls 2:55 Prawo ojca 4:40 South Park 11 (4) 5:05 SuperDeser: Lewiatan 5:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Pumy (7/13) 6:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Kto gra Simpsonów Canal + Film 7:00 Pokochajmy się 9:00 Tron syreny 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Pływacze na mieliznach u brzegów Meksyku (3/13) 11:25 Złote wrota 13:20 Most do Terabithii 15:00 Filantropia czy biznes 16:00 Woda 17:55 World Trade Center 20:00 Rozpalić ogień 21:40 Kto ją zabił? 23:30 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 1:00 Stay Alive 2:30 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 4:00 Żywa tarcza 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 2 6:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 0:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy Canal + Sport 7:00 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 8:50 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 10:45 Żużel: Grand Prix Danii 14:20 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 16:25 Miłość na zamówienie 18:10 Taniec zmysłów 20:00 Kapitan Alatriste 22:30 Początki życia 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 1:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 2:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 5:55 Za ciosem Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Samuraj Jack 7:40 Skunk Fu 8:05 Duel Masters 8:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 8:55 Robotboy 9:20 Atomówki 9:45 Skunk Fu 10:10 Duel Masters 10:35 Samuraj Jack 11:00 Robotboy 11:25 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:50 Johnny Bravo 12:15 Skunk Fu 12:40 Klasa 3000 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera 13:30 Atomówki 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo 14:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:15 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Wielka ucieczka misia Yogi 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Duel Masters 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz 8:10 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 9:55 Światła stadionów 11:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Kathy Bates 12:20 3 + 3 14:00 Kobieta i mężczyzna 15:40 Wodny świat 17:55 Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Więzy rodzinne 21:30 Klucz do koszmaru 23:15 Nadzy 1:25 Pokonać własny cień 3:05 Król Marvin Gardens 4:50 W blasku Hollywood 2: Meryl Streep 5:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Ojcowie i córki Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (4) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (66) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (67) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (54) 9:30 Randka na czas (55) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (23) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (11) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (94) 12:30 Butik (41) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (30) 13:30 Wyspy świata - wakacyjna ucieczka: Fidżi raz jeszcze (2/10) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (9) 15:00 Wesele od podszewki (1) 15:30 Wesele od podszewki (2) 16:00 Randka na czas (5) 16:30 Randka na czas (6) 17:00 Randka na czas (7) 17:30 Randka na czas (8) 18:00 Jedzenioholicy (2) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (94) 19:30 Butik (41) 20:00 Szokująco chude - niebezpieczny wyścig (1/2) 21:00 Szkoła uwodzenia 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (164) 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (82) 0:00 Mama Gena (3) 0:30 Mama Gena (4) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (164) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (82) 3:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (2) 4:00 Mama Gena (2) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (51) 5:00 Areszt domowy (22) 5:30 Tuckerville (12) Comedy Central 6:00 Roseanne (203) 6:25 Roseanne (204) 6:50 Roseanne (205) 7:10 Roseanne (206) 7:35 Roseanne (207) 8:00 Hoży doktorzy (425) 8:25 Hoży doktorzy (501) 8:50 Hoży doktorzy (502) 9:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (327) 9:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (401) 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (402) 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (319) 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (320) 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka (406) 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka (407) 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka (408) 12:30 Hoży doktorzy (503) 12:55 Hoży doktorzy (504) 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (403) 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (404) 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (321) 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (322) 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (323) 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka (409) 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka (410) 16:05 Po dyżurze (122) 16:30 Alex (101) 16:55 Alex (102) 17:20 Jim wie lepiej (404) 17:50 Jim wie lepiej (405) 18:15 Jim wie lepiej (406) 18:40 Hoży doktorzy (618) 19:10 Hoży doktorzy (619) 19:35 Premium Blend (101) 20:00 Hu jak humor (111) 21:00 Palookaville 22:45 Włatcy móch (108) 23:15 Było sobie porno (112) 23:40 Biuro (220) 0:05 Trawka (212) 0:30 Nauczyciele (106) 1:20 Seks w wielkim mieście (306) 1:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (307) 2:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (308) 2:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (309) 3:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (310) 3:40 Cybill (312) 4:05 Cybill (313) 4:30 Cybill (314) 5:00 Cybill (315) 5:30 Cybill (316) VH1 Polska 6:00 VH1 Hits 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Weekend z Kylie Minogue 11:00 New Look 11:30 Wczoraj i dziś 13:00 Aerobic 14:30 VH1 Music 15:30 VH1 Yesterday 16:30 VH1 Hitters 17:30 Essential Kylie Minoque 18:00 Behind The Music: George Michael 19:00 Z archiwum: Madonna 19:30 Videography: Offspring 20:00 Monografia 21:00 VH1 Legends 22:00 MTV Unplugged: Alicia Keys 23:00 VH1 Oldschool 0:00 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Taipei 101 7:00 Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (2) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 (1) 11:00 Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (2) 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda na przednim kole 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Na kiteboardzie nad wyspą 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką 14:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Dzień wyścigów 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Walka z ziemskim przyciąganiem 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (5) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 18:00 Premiera: Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Akwarium na Okinawie 19:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Tunele Kalifornii 21:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Rosja 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Drwale 23:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun egzotycznych zwierząt 0:00 Everest 2: Przekraczając granice: Wspinający liny się trzyma 1:00 O krok od śmierci: Koszmarny kanion 2:00 Kulisy tragedii: Zatonięcie masowca Derbyshire 3:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Rosja 4:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Drwale 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Walka z ziemskim przyciąganiem Discovery Historia 6:00 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (5) 6:30 Z archiwum Czołówki (5) 6:55 Na tropach tajemnic: Protokoły mędrców Syjonu 7:50 Gdyby Kraków był stolicą (1) 8:15 Gdyby Kraków był stolicą (2) 8:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (6) 9:05 Z archiwum Czołówki (6) 9:30 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Pierwszy amerykański myśliwiec odrzutowy 10:20 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Atomowy bombowiec 11:10 Córki przestworzy 12:00 Gabby 12:50 Leć ze mną, czyli historia zawodu stewardesy 13:40 Podniebne wyścigi: Fascynacja 14:05 Podniebne wyścigi: Złoty wiek 14:30 Podniebne wyścigi: Intermedium 14:55 Podniebne wyścigi: Odrodzenie 15:20 Podniebne wyścigi: Szybko i dokładnie 15:45 Początki polskiej awiacji (1) 16:10 Początki polskiej awiacji (2) 16:35 Początki polskiej awiacji (6) 17:00 Było, nie było: Porwanie króla Stasia 17:50 Podniebni kurierzy: Zapomniani bohaterowie 18:40 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ostatni myśliwiec rakietowy 19:30 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ekspresem do Nowego Jorku - Boeing SST 20:20 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej (1) 21:10 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej (2) 22:00 Halifax 22:50 Caryca Katarzyna (2) 23:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (6) 0:05 Z archiwum Czołówki (6) 0:30 Z archiwum Czołówki: Legia 1:00 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej (2) 1:50 Halifax 2:40 Z archiwum Czołówki: Legia 3:05 Caryca Katarzyna (2) 3:55 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB (6) 4:20 Z archiwum Czołówki (6) 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Semper Fidelis 5:10 Magazynek: TKS 5:35 Z archiwum Czołówki: Legia Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 7:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (4) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 9:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Pocałunek śmierci 10:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (4) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 15:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Pocałunek śmierci 16:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (7) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (8) 19:00 Premiera: Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (5) 20:00 Ocaleni...: Swobodne spadanie 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Południowy Pacyfik 22:00 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce 23:00 Faceci w bieli (5) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (7) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (8) 1:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (5) 2:00 Ocaleni...: Swobodne spadanie 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Południowy Pacyfik 3:50 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce 4:40 Faceci w bieli (5) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (6) Discovery World 6:00 Starcie bestii: Niedźwiedź polarny czy mors? 7:00 Strażacy (10) 8:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 9:00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem 11:00 Dlaczego rekiny atakują? 12:00 Starcie bestii: Niedźwiedź polarny czy mors? 13:00 Strażacy (10) 14:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 15:00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem 17:00 Dlaczego rekiny atakują? 18:00 Starcie bestii: Niedźwiedź polarny czy mors? 19:00 Strażacy (10) 20:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 21:00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem 23:00 Moja szokująca historia: Urodziłam mumię 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Zmiana kierunku 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zabójca w ich gronie 2:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Reagan 3:00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem 4:45 Moja szokująca historia: Urodziłam mumię 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Mali Einsteini 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Lilo i Stitch 7:25 Byle do przerwy 7:35 Kim Kolwiek 8:00 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:00 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:05 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 10:30 Magiczny duet 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 16:00 Tajmiaki 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:35 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 19:00 Lis i pies 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:20 Planeta skeczu 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: W.I.T.C.H. (220,221,223) 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Galactik Football 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Galactik Football 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Incredible Hulk 21:30 Power Rangers Mystic Force 21:55 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Edusat 6:00 Programy sportowe 7:10 Programy sportowe 7:58 Program dnia 8:00 Etyka zawodowa - prof. dr hab. Mieczysław Michalik (14) 8:50 Etyka zawodowa - prof. dr hab. Mieczysław Michalik (15) 9:45 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (3) 10:35 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (4) 11:30 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (4) 12:20 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (5) 13:15 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (15) 14:10 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (16) 15:05 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (17) 15:55 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (18) 16:50 Edukacja zdrowotna - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Jaczewski (11) 17:30 Edukacja zdrowotna - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Jaczewski (12) 18:25 Edukacja zdrowotna - dr Krystyna Komosińska (13) 19:15 Edukacja zdrowotna - dr Krystyna Komosińska (14) 20:00 Plansza 20:05 Dziedzictwo kulturowe Europy: Ravenna 20:55 Galopy zapaśników przed mistrzostwami świata 21:25 Program dnia 21:30 Programy sportowe 22:40 Programy sportowe 23:30 Etyka zawodowa - prof. dr hab. Mieczysław Michalik (14) 0:20 Etyka zawodowa - prof. dr hab. Mieczysław Michalik (15) 1:10 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (3) 2:00 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (4) 2:50 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (4) 3:40 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (5) 4:30 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (15) 5:15 Teoretyczne podstawy wychowania - dr hab. prof. WSSE Wojciech Pomykało (16) ESPN Classic 6:00 Tygodnik sezon: Koszykówka uniwersytecka: Gonzaga (3) 6:30 Samo życie: Obóz koszykarski ABCD, Travis Pastrana 7:00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (6) 8:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 1999 - Australia 9:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Anglia - Szkocja 10:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 1996 - Hockenheim 11:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Julian Jackson - Herol Graham z 24.11.1990 roku 12:00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1976 roku: Anderlecht Bruksela - West Ham United 13:00 FA Premier League: FC Wimbledon - Tottenham Hotspur z sezonu 1997/1998 13:30 FA Premier League: Sheffield United - Wigan Athletic z sezonu 2006/2007 14:00 Koszykówka olimpijska: Barcelona 1992 rok 15:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 1996 - Hockenheim 16:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 1999 - Australia 17:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Anglia - Szkocja 18:00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Czech 19:00 Golf: Open: Oficjalny film z 2002 roku 20:00 Golf Euro PGA Tour: German Masters 1991 rok - skrót 21:00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich: Atlanta 1996 rok (2) 23:00 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: Rywalizacja 23:30 Droga do Sydney (3) 0:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Julian Jackson - Herol Graham z 24.11.1990 roku 1:00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Czech 2:00 Golf: Open: Oficjalny film z 2002 roku 3:00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich: Atlanta 1996 rok (2) 5:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Julian Jackson - Herol Graham z 24.11.1990 roku Eurosport 9:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 11:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 12:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 13:00 Wyścigi supersportów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Nürburgu 14:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 15:15 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 16:15 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré 17:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Nürburgu 18:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 18:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Londynie 21:15 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Berlinie 22:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych 22:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Turcji 23:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 23:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:00 Wiadomości poranne 7:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 9:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 11:00 Surfing: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Hossegor 11:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 14:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 14:15 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 15:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Ernee 16:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Ernee 17:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 17:45 Sport motorowy: International Formula Masters 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Rugby: IRB Nations Cup 20:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 22:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 23:30 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 6:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (12) 6:30 X Air 2006 (1) 7:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (2) 7:30 Rebel TV (22) 8:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Paryżu (8) 9:00 Crossing Borders (2) 9:30 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (6) 10:30 Relentless Skate Tour (2) 11:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (2) 11:30 Rebel TV (22) 12:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (14) 13:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (6) 14:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (12) 14:30 Crossing Borders (2) 15:00 Wwe Raw (781) 16:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (2) 16:30 Rebel TV (22) 17:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (14) 18:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (12) 18:30 Crossing Borders (2) 19:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (6) 20:00 Crusty Night of World Records (5) 21:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (14) 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (13) 23:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (14) 0:00 Suzuki BMX Masters 2007 (2) 0:30 Rebel TV (22) 1:00 X Air 2006 (1) 1:30 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (14) 2:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (12) 3:00 Crossing Borders (2) 3:30 X Air 2006 (1) 4:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Paryżu (8) 5:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (12) 5:30 Crossing Borders (2) Filmbox 6:30 Pokemon 5 7:40 Ranczo "Dzika róża" 9:15 Miłość i śmierć w Wenecji 10:55 Rain 12:30 Wojna plemników 14:10 RRRrrrr!!! 15:45 Buntownik z wyboru 17:50 Detonator 19:20 Ranczo "Dzika róża" 21:00 Obsesja 22:50 Requiem dla Browna 0:35 Etap 4. 2:15 Pinero 3:45 Nielegalny spadek 5:20 Krzemowe Imperium Filmbox Extra 7:15 Starsza pani musi zniknąć 8:40 Genesis 10:00 Emma 12:00 Frida 14:00 Agent z przypadku 15:20 Milionerzy 17:00 Dziewczyna na urodziny 18:30 Daltry Calhoun 20:00 W sidłach opętania 21:40 Przeklęta 23:10 Otwarte serca 1:00 Cube Zero 2:35 Kochaj ojca 4:20 Naga broń 5:50 Blanche Filmbox HD 7:45 Starsza pani musi zniknąć 9:15 Pinokio 11:05 Asterix i wikingowie 12:25 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele 14:00 Tajniak z klasą 15:35 Emma 17:35 Marzyciel 19:15 Zatańcz ze mną 21:00 Anthony Zimmer 22:30 Najemnik 0:05 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 2:00 Izolacja 3:35 Anthony Zimmer 5:05 Igraszki losu Fox Life 8:10 Gej-radar 9:10 Poszlaka (1) 11:00 Abbey i Janice (1) 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2: Perfumy w sądzie (12) 12:55 Gej-radar 13:45 Proste życie (4) 14:15 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? (4) 14:35 Ally McBeal: Samotność (22) 15:30 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyny, które stają się zupełnie nagie (7) 16:25 Chirurdzy: Noc po ciężkim dniu (1) 17:20 Ally McBeal: Wymiana serc (23) 18:15 Gej-radar 19:10 Will i Grace 8: Finał (23) 19:35 Will i Grace 8: Finał (24) 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko 4: Niedziela (11) 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money: Dziadek do orzechów (10) 21:55 Vanished: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (1) 22:45 Las Vegas 3: Na sprzedaż (10) 23:40 America's Next Top Model 3: Jak dziewczyny dotarły do tego etapu (8) 0:35 Dirt: Prawda o Jack'u (5) 1:35 Porozmawiaj ze mną (1) 2:25 Być jak gwiazda: Reba McEntire (30) HBO 6:00 Elsa i Fred 7:50 Dzikie koty 9:35 Porozumienie 11:25 Kilka słów o miłości 13:20 Nieudacznik 14:50 Za kulisami "Seksu w wielkim mieście" 15:15 Syriana 17:20 Jesse Stone: Śmierć w raju 18:45 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: W pogoni za szczęściem 22:05 Zły dotyk 23:30 Amatorski projekt 1:05 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 2:35 Amatorzy w konopiach 4:15 Obłąkana miłość HBO 2 6:00 Happy wkręt 7:25 Nie trzeba wiele 8:50 Mowa delfinów 10:30 Wróć na scenę 12:20 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 14:20 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 15:40 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach 17:15 Najlepszy strzał 18:55 Zaklęte serca 20:30 Zielony zawrót głowy 22:00 Ukryta tożsamość 23:35 Na stojaka! (207) 0:05 Kilka dni września 2:00 Justin Timberlake 4:15 Scenariusz HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (10) 11:25 Mały Manhattan 12:50 Powrót do Tamakwa 14:25 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 15:55 Mały Manhattan 17:25 Powrót do Tamakwa 19:00 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa 3 (14) 21:00 Akademia tajemniczych sztuk pięknych 22:40 Fabryka snów 0:05 Ekipa 3 (14) 0:35 Gdzie dwóch się bije 1:55 Wszystko naraz 3:15 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Archiwum UFO 7:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (4/26) 8:00 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 9:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 10:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 11:30 Podniebne walki 12:20 Archiwum UFO 13:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (4/26) 14:00 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 15:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 16:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 17:30 Podniebne walki 18:20 Archiwum UFO 19:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (4/26) 20:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość (2) 20:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 21:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 22:40 Zaginione światy 23:30 Wynalazki starożytności 0:20 Tajemnice zabrane do grobu 1:10 Tropiciele historii 2:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość (2) 2:55 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 3:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 4:40 Zaginione światy 5:30 Wynalazki starożytności History HD 6:20 Rosyjska marynarka 8:00 Podziemne miasta 8:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 9:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 10:40 Wszechświat 11:30 Wynalazki starożytności 12:20 Rosyjska marynarka 14:00 Podziemne miasta 14:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 15:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 16:40 Wszechświat 17:30 Wynalazki starożytności 18:20 Rosyjska marynarka 20:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 20:55 Pamiętnik wojenny 22:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 23:30 Łowcy prastarych potworów 0:20 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 1:10 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (2/3) 2:00 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 2:55 Pamiętnik wojenny 4:40 Sztuka tworzenia imperium 5:30 Łowcy prastarych potworów Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków: Królewski rubin (10) 8:40 Bajki: Nowe przygody Misia Uszatka: Kto wstał lewą nogą? (2) 8:50 Bajki: Kochajmy straszydła: Pierwsze sukcesy (6) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Polowanie na kapelusz (6/7) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Pożegnanie z Dudusiem (7-ost.) 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Spisek (3/5) 11:40 Rodzina do kina: Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie 12:50 Pechowiec 13:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 13:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 38B/80 13:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 3/89 13:35 Niedzielny poranek 14:00 Seans sensacji 14:05 Seans sensacji: Dezerter 15:25 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 15:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Florian 17:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dziewczyny do wzięcia 18:25 Komeda 19:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 19:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Noce i dnie: Piotruś i Teresa (2/12) 20:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 20:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Za co? 22:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert 22:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert: Poślizg 23:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert: Jedna lekcja muzyki 0:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 0:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dziewczyny do wzięcia 1:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Szansa dla dziewcząt i chłopców 1:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nasze znajome z Łodzi 2:10 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica (1) 8:05 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Sałata i cykoria (7) 8:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Dziczyzna (2) 9:00 Para w kuchni 2: Sosy do ozdabiania - Maryla Musidłowska (12) 9:30 Jedzenie a nastrój 10:15 Mondovino: Via Appia (5) 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 (1) 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner, Annabel Karmel i Merlin Griffiths (63) 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Torty artystki (11) 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica (1) 12:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Dziczyzna (2) 13:15 Kogel-mogel (25) 13:25 Antony w Maroku: Meze (7) 13:50 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka (5) 14:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Niebo nad Bristolem (15) 14:55 Hell's Kitchen (9) 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Ach, te kobiety (16) 16:10 Dietosfera (9) 16:40 Kucharze świata (1) 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 (1) 17:35 Glob-cooker: Tajlandia (1) 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (9) 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (14) 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar (2) 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz słodkich rolad (26) 20:10 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku (2) 20:45 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny: Prowincja Fujian (3) 21:10 Pokarm medytujących 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Ryby (11) 22:30 Kucharze świata (2) 23:00 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? (6) 0:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 (9) 0:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Dziczyzna (2) 1:20 Na słodko: Imbir (33) 1:45 Kogel-mogel (25) 1:55 Słodki drań 2: Regionalne smakołyki (2) 2:20 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jo Pratt (62) 2:45 Para w kuchni 2: Sosy do ozdabiania - Maryla Musidłowska (12) 3:15 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (14) 3:40 Szefowie kuchni 2 (1) 4:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja szybka, łatwa i przyjemna (44) 4:35 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach (28) 5:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Karp a'la Pomian (13) 5:35 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Jan Pieterszoon Swilinck: 'Cantiones Sacrae' 11:00 Giuseppe Verdi: Requiem 12:30 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Selva morale e spirituale' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Koronacja Poppei' 19:50 Dwie twarze Monteverdiego 20:15 Na żywo z berlińskiej Waldbühne 22:20 Noc w Operze Berlińskiej, 2005 23:20 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenada D-dur 'Finalmusik' KV 185 i Marsz na orkiestrę D-dur KV 189 0:05 Dzieci Milesa, Mike Stern 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Frank Sinatra Show 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Bireli Lagrene i Gipsy Project na żywo z New Morning, 2004 MGM HD 6:00 Blues tajniaków 7:30 Za burtą 9:20 Billy Dwa Kapelusze 11:00 Farciarz Hart 12:25 Blues tajniaków 13:55 Czarny rumak 15:50 Operacja "Bekon" 17:25 Alicja 19:10 Szkoła wyrzutków 21:00 Za burtą 22:50 Magia miłości 0:50 Nieśmiertelność 2:25 Troll 2 4:00 W przededniu zagłady 5:40 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (7) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (3) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (18) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (31) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (24) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (28) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (26) 8:00 Noddy (33) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (23) 8:15 Blanka (23) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (37) 8:30 Pingu 6 (24) 8:40 SamSam (23) 8:50 Rumcajs (18) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (62) 9:05 Strażak Sam (17) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (13) 9:35 Luluś (13) 9:45 Bracia koala (64) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (49) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 11:00 Noddy (32) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (22) 11:15 Blanka (22) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 11:30 Pingu 6 (23) 11:40 SamSam (22) 11:50 Rumcajs (17) 12:00 Śniegusie (17) 12:05 Barbie i magia tęczy 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (46) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (6) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (30) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (23) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (27) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (25) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (61) 16:05 Strażak Sam (16) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (12) 16:35 Luluś (12) 16:45 Bracia koala (63) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (48) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (2) 18:25 Śniegusie (18) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (53) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (22) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (7) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (47) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Księżniczki piękności 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Made 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Re-kreacje 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Penetratorzy 21:00 A jak Amore 21:30 Króliczki Playboya 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 Przerysowani 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music 1:30 MTV Movie Awards 2008 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 7:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 8:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Trójkąt Bermudzki 9:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Duchy 10:00 Sekrety serca: Choroby serca 11:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Wojna na wodę 12:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata: Azja 13:00 Pamiętniki z afrykańskiego rezerwatu 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Leśny intruz 15:00 Okrutne lato 16:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (1/2) 17:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (2-ost.) 18:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona 19:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wybuchowe dowody 22:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Trzech nowych strażników 23:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wybuchowe dowody 1:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Trzech nowych strażników 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wybuchowe dowody 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Trzech nowych strażników 5:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów nSport 8:00 Dogrywka 9:00 Serwis 9:05 Euro 2008 poranek 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 12:00 Serwis 12:10 Dookoła sportu 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Sport motorowy: X-Fighters 14:00 Serwis 14:10 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 14:30 Ring wolny!: Czy Robert Kubica zostanie mistrzem świata Formuły 1 już w tym sezonie? 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Dogrywka 16:00 Serwis 16:30 Polowanie: Tomasz Iwan 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:45 Euro od kuchni 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 21:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 21:45 Euro od kuchni 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Polowanie: Tomasz Iwan 22:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 0:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 2:00 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 5:45 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Messerschmitt Bf 109 (11/17) 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Indie (4/10) 7:15 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Armenia (5/10) 7:45 Przyroda i podróże: Archeologiczna podróż do Peru: Tropami tajemnic (1/3) 8:10 Przyroda i podróże: Archeologiczna podróż do Peru: Nevado Coropuna - święta góra Inków (2/3) 8:40 Przyroda i podróże: Globalne ocieplenie. Topniejące lody Spitsbergenu 9:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Filipiny (8/17) 10:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bułgaria (11/17) 11:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Wielka Brytania (14/18) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Korea (12/18) 12:25 Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Zellweger i Amanpour (4/5) 13:10 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Chile (3/17) 14:10 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bali (9/17) 15:05 Planete Doc Review: Mój pierwszy kontakt 16:05 Historia: Sześć czerwcowych dni: Wojna (2-ost.) 17:00 Społeczeństwo: Najlepsi kucharze świata 17:55 Planete Doc Review: Swenkowie 18:45 Filmowe dochodzenia: Nie mówcie mojej mamie, że jestem w Korei Północnej 19:40 Filmowe dochodzenia: Śmierć na boisku 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Focke-Wulf Fw-190 (12/17) 21:50 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Junkers Ju-87 Stuka (13/17) 22:55 Filmowe dochodzenia: Paragraf 175 0:10 Filmowe dochodzenia: Polowanie na al-Zarkawiego 1:05 Przyroda i podróże: W zgodzie z naturą. Drogowcy, ekolodzy, leśnicy 1:30 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Mont-Saint-Michel (6/13) 2:25 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Antarktyka (4/17) 3:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Wietnam (5/17) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Kreta 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 Turystyka i biznes 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Egipt 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Karaiby 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Europa - Portugalia 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 Oferty pod lupą 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Europa - Zakynthos 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Rodos 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Europa - Egipt 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Europa - Turcja 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki (6/45) 6:55 Księga dżungli (34/52) 7:20 Bill Cosby Show (12/39) 8:00 Top Shop 17:00 Klasa III c (9/11) 18:00 Zdrowy puls 18:15 Piękna Hippolita 19:50 Gigi (54/65) 20:20 Synowie Katie Elder 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Walentina zaprasza 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Podejrzane 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Giełda kontaktów 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1089) 8:00 Samo życie (1090) 8:30 Samo życie (1091) 9:00 Samo życie (1092) 9:30 Samo życie (1093) 10:00 Program sportowy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gabinet (81) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pradziadek (82) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Mapa innego świata (37) 15:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 16:00 Zostać miss (7) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Skarb kapitana Koeniga (16) 18:00 Tylko miłość (37) 19:00 Będziesz moja (6) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Problemy medialne (273) 23:30 Tylko miłość (37) 0:30 Program sportowy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (17) 3:45 Mamuśki (18) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci: Mamo, tato to mój wybór Polsat Sport 6:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 8:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 11:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 12:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 17:30 Rugby: Liga polska 19:40 K.O. TV Classics 20:35 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 23:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 1:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 3:20 Zakończenie programu Religia TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Jesteśmy katolikami (4) 8:30 Pierwsza komunia 9:00 Nieznani - zapomniani (33) 9:30 Don Matteo 2 (5) 10:30 Bez kadzidła (35) 11:00 Msza święta (37) 12:00 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (15) 12:45 Anielska kuchnia (31) 13:00 Między sklepami (35) 14:00 Skalpel i dusza (35) 14:30 Kruchta kulturalna (35) 15:00 Ojciec Pio (2-ost.) 16:50 Kryształowy chłopczyk 17:25 Podstawy wiary (6/7) 17:55 Jan Paweł Wielki - Papież, który tworzył historię 19:00 Katedry (2) 20:00 Między sklepami (35) 21:00 Anielska kuchnia (31) 21:15 Nieznani - zapomniani (32) 21:45 Skalpel i dusza (35) 22:15 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (15) 23:05 Kruchta kulturalna (35) 23:35 Rozmównica (164) 0:55 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Mroczny anioł: Pollo Loco (18) 10:00 Mroczny anioł: Natrętny fotograf (19) 11:00 Angel: Azyl (19) 12:00 Angel: Strefa wojny (20) 13:00 Enterprise: Godzina zero (24) 14:00 Enterprise: Początki (1) 15:00 Czarodziejki: Ocalony (7) 16:00 Czarodziejki: Miecz w wielkim mieście (8) 17:00 Futurama: Roboty z piekła rodem (9) 17:30 Futurama: Pamiętny lot (1) 18:00 Futurama: Uniwersytet Marsjański (2) 18:30 Futurama: Inwazja obcych (3) 19:00 Firefly: Nasza Pani Reynolds (3) 20:00 Firefly: Jaynestown (4) 21:00 Na granicy światów 23:00 Wiedźmy z Karaibów 1:00 Czarodziejki: Ocalony (7) 2:00 Czarodziejki: Miecz w wielkim mieście (8) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 8:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 10:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 11:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 12:45 Mango 13:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Gerry Weber Open w Halle 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 19:00 Pool: Mosconi Cup 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA 1:15 Bayern TV 2:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 4:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 Sportklub+ 5:15 Poker: Womens World Poker Open 2007 6:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 7:45 Kręgle: World TenPin 8:15 Bayern TV 8:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Grand American 9:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 11:15 Zimowe X Games 2008 12:15 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Birmingham 16:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 17:00 Pływanie: Mare Rostrum w Canet 19:00 Kręgle: World TenPin 19:30 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 21:00 Bayern TV 21:30 Świat lekkiej atletyki 22:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska 0:45 Poker: Womens World Poker Open 2007 2:30 Zimowe X Games 2008 3:30 Kręgle: World TenPin 4:00 Bayern TV 4:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Grand American Superstacja 8:00 Dziennik 8:15 Weekend 9:00 Dziennik 9:15 Weekend 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Weekend 11:00 Dziennik 11:15 Weekend 12:00 Dziennik 12:10 Salon polityczny 13:00 Dziennik 13:10 Puszka Paradowskiej 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Weekend 15:00 Dziennik 15:10 Czarno na białym 15:15 Weekend 16:00 Dziennik 16:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 17:00 Dziennik 17:15 Weekend 17:35 Mile widziani 17:50 Weekend 18:00 Dziennik 18:10 Salon polityczny 18:15 Weekend 19:00 Dziennik 19:10 Tydzień... zleciał! 20:00 Dziennik 20:10 Salon polityczny 20:15 Bez ograniczeń 21:00 Dziennik 21:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 22:00 Dziennik 22:10 Puszka Paradowskiej 23:00 Dziennik 23:10 Słoń a sprawa polska 23:15 Finał dnia 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 7:20 Myrna Loy: Kobieta twojego życia 8:10 Sprawa dla detektywa 9:55 Wielki sen 11:45 Żebro Adama 13:30 Anna Christie 15:00 Tylko dla orłów 17:35 Sala kinowa: Złote Globy i Sundance 18:00 Za kulisami: Michał Żebrowski 18:30 Stanley i Iris 20:15 Za kulisami: Kasia Figura 21:00 Zdradzeni 23:10 Tylko dla orłów 1:40 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood 3:00 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy (1/8) 3:50 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy (2/8) 4:40 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy (3/8) 5:30 Konwój Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (26/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Bajka za bajką (7/26) 9:35 Bajka za bajką (8/26) 10:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:35 Finanse Niuanse 11:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Strongman: Mistrzostwa Europy Centralnej 12:55 Akwanauci (32/46) 13:20 Tajny agent Bobby 15:10 Straż graniczna (23/24) 15:40 Straż graniczna (24-ost.) 16:10 Śniadanie do łóżka 18:10 Wyspa Jerzego 20:00 Pościg 21:55 W granicach prawa (6/13) 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (7/10) 23:30 Strongman (3/4) 0:00 Prowokacja zmysłów 1:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Aniołki Farley'a (26) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Szkatuła Valtora (18) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (2) 7:40 Aparatka: Śmieszne zajęcie (57) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Dubler (2) 8:30 6 w pracy 6 (7) 9:05 Zakręceni gliniarze: Ognista rywalizacja (27) 9:30 Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (6) 9:55 Trollz: Klasówka (6) 10:20 Bratz 2: Wróżka Fortuna (6) 10:45 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Złote serce (6) 11:10 Szpieg w krainie gwiazd 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Dorosła miłość (77) 13:55 Teledyski 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (25) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (13) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Do zobaczenia (26) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Prezydenci (34) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Wszystko czego ci trzeba to Narf (34) 17:00 Sushi Pack (26) 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Młode talenty (3) 17:55 6 w pracy 6 (8) 18:35 W pułapce czasu (37) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Venus z Gloomville (23) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 20:05 Świat Raven: Specjalna wyprzedaż (2) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zmiana planów (78) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (24) 21:30 Fresh Air: Battlefield: Bad Company 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 22:45 Fresh Air: Alone in the Dark 5: Near Death Investigation 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (23) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Opowieści z Narnii 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (12) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Wielka burza 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Lifting mojej teściowej 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Dieta 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Seekonk - pekińska sypialnia 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Bejrut 3:00 World Café - Azja: Kuala Lumpur 3:30 World Café - Azja: Singapur 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Nieznane Włochy 7:00 Gniewna Planeta: Festiwal burz na Środkowym Zachodzie 7:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Kovalam, Indie 8:00 Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi: Ekspress Bernina 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Saint Lucia na Karaibach 10:00 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Mauretania - burza piaskowa w jaskini lwa 10:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Bamako albo porażka 11:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Hongkong (1) 11:30 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Tokio (1) 12:00 Obieżyświat: Najlepsze miejsca do nurkowania 13:00 Najlepsze plaże 2 14:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 14:30 Przygoda i doświadczenie: Kilimandżaro 15:00 Paszport do przygody: Indie - rafting na świętej rzece Ganges 15:30 Na rozdrożach Afryki: Kapsztad (1) 16:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Tijuana, Gibraltar 16:30 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Lenin nas kocha 17:00 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Monako (1) 17:30 Wkrótce otwarcie!: Nowy Orlean - "Seven On Fulton" 18:00 Obieżyświat: Panama, Kolumbia 19:00 Gniewna Planeta: Festiwal burz na Środkowym Zachodzie 19:30 Australijskie podróże (2) 20:00 Kornwalijski luksus 21:00 Podróż w świat wina - Australia: Winnice Adelajdy 21:30 Portugalski Dziki Zachód 22:00 Obieżyświat: Nieznane Włochy 23:00 Gniewna Planeta: Festiwal burz na Środkowym Zachodzie 23:30 Z Budapesztu do Bamako 2008: Bamako albo porażka 0:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Tajpej, Liverpool 0:30 Wspaniałe wyprawy: Toskania 1:00 Najważniejsze wyścigi motocyklowe na świecie: Pustynie Ameryki 2:00 Obieżyświat: Panama, Kolumbia 3:00 Gniewna Planeta: Festiwal burz na Środkowym Zachodzie 3:30 Australijskie podróże (2) 4:00 Kornwalijski luksus 5:00 Podróż w świat wina - Australia: Winnice Adelajdy 5:30 Portugalski Dziki Zachód TV 1000 6:00 Senator Bulworth 8:00 Nic nie mów 10:00 Miejsce na ziemi 12:00 Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" 14:00 Urodzeni wczoraj 16:00 Blizna 18:00 Sunset Strip 20:00 Star Trek 2: Gniew Khana 22:00 Mystic Pizza 0:00 Intimate Andalouse 2:00 Debbie Does Dallas Again 4:00 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody 5:59 Zakończenie programu TV Biznes 7:00 Flesz - wiadomości 7:10 Program publicystyczny 7:30 Flesz - wiadomości 7:40 Biznes tydzień 8:00 Flesz - wiadomości 8:10 Program publicystyczny 8:30 Flesz - wiadomości 8:40 Program publicystyczny 9:00 Flesz - wiadomości 9:10 Polscy milionerzy 9:30 Flesz - wiadomości 9:40 Auto-zwiad 10:00 Flesz - wiadomości 10:10 Błękitna kropka 10:30 Flesz - wiadomości 10:40 Style i biznes 11:00 Flesz - wiadomości 11:10 e-Biznes 11:20 Program publicystyczny 11:30 Flesz - wiadomości 11:40 Magazyn jeździecki 12:00 Flesz - wiadomości 12:10 Eurolinia plus 12:20 Program publicystyczny 12:30 Flesz - wiadomości 12:40 Auto-zwiad 13:00 Flesz - wiadomości 13:10 Projekt X 13:30 Flesz - wiadomości 13:40 Projekt X 14:00 Flesz - wiadomości 14:10 Style i biznes 14:30 Flesz - wiadomości 14:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 15:00 Flesz - wiadomości 15:10 Konsensus 15:30 Flesz - wiadomości 15:40 Finanse osobiste 16:00 Flesz - wiadomości 16:10 Polscy milionerzy 16:30 Flesz - wiadomości 16:40 e-Biznes 17:00 Flesz - wiadomości 17:10 Błękitna kropka 17:30 Flesz - wiadomości 17:40 Magazyn jeździecki 18:00 Flesz - wiadomości 18:10 Finanse osobiste 18:30 Flesz - wiadomości 18:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 19:00 Flesz - wiadomości 19:10 Eurolinia plus 19:30 Flesz - wiadomości 19:40 Poradnik bankowy 20:00 Flesz - wiadomości 20:05 Projekt X 20:30 Flesz - wiadomości 20:35 Projekt X 21:00 Flesz - wiadomości 21:10 Auto-zwiad 21:30 Flesz - wiadomości 21:40 Magazyn jeździecki 22:00 Flesz - wiadomości 22:10 Polscy milionerzy 22:30 Flesz - wiadomości 22:40 Program publicystyczny 23:00 Flesz - wiadomości 23:10 Błękitna kropka 23:30 Flesz - wiadomości 23:40 Eurolinia plus 0:00 Flesz - wiadomości 0:10 Magazyn jeździecki 0:30 Projekt X 0:50 Projekt X TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Nowa Zelandia (8/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (2) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (21) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Królik Bugs: 1001 króliczych opowiastek 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Falcon Beach (1) 17:00 Falcon Beach (2) 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 20:00 Najlepszy rok jej życia 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Nowi sąsiedzi 1:00 Puls tygodnia 2:00 Reporterzy 2:30 Hollywood Safari (21) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:00 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 21:30 Eurocafe 21:40 Serwis informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:15 Eurocafe 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Kawa na ławę 2:36 Loża prasowa 3:15 Progr@m 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 5:50 Telesklep 7:25 Wyścig po kasę 8:25 Detektyw Monk (15/16) 9:30 Policjantki z FBI 11:05 Plotkara (10) 12:00 Chuck (10) 13:00 Przeminęło z wiatrem (1/2) 15:05 Columbo (3/8) 16:40 Przeminęło z wiatrem (2-ost.) 19:05 Na celowniku (10) 20:05 Klejnoty (2-ost.) 22:35 Detektyw Monk (15/16) 23:35 Sprzątnąć Smoochy'ego 1:35 Wróżki 2:40 Laski na czacie 4:10 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Zrozumieć świat 10:00 Ostatnie piętro 10:30 Inwestuj! 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 12:00 Praca 12:30 Marketing&PR 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Program 14:00 Golf.pl 14:30 Cywilne na co dzień 15:00 Nieruchomości 15:30 Reporterzy 16:30 Firma 17:00 Praca 17:30 Marketing&PR 18:00 Golf.pl 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Cywilne na co dzień 19:30 Portfel 20:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Program 21:30 Ostatnie piętro 22:00 Zrozumieć świat 23:00 Reporterzy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! 2 (3) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 3 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (8) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 15:30 Monarchia (1/6) 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (10) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 (2) 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (10) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Bogumiła Wander 21:30 Monarchia (1/6) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 23:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 23:30 W roli głównej: Sharon Stone 0:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 28 sekund 12:30 Motorwizja 13:00 De Lux 2 13:15 Do celu 13:45 Auto-Sport 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Motocyklicznie 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Powietrzny patrol 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Do celu 22:00 Wypadek - przypadek 22:30 Motorwizja 23:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:30 Na osi 1:00 Jak to ruszyć? 1:30 Grand Prix na torze 2:00 Na każdą kieszeń 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 U źródeł cywilizacji: Wybaczamy i prosimy o wybaczenie 8:10 Przebaczyć 8:50 Kardynał Bolesław Kominek - strażnik "gorącego żelaza" 9:30 Dzieje Polaków: Sarmacja czyli Polska 9:35 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Sarmacja, czyli Polska. XVII wiek 11:00 Siła bezsilnych: Oświecony pułkownik. Światło 11:20 S jak szpieg: Światło 12:30 Kontrowersje: Dziedzictwo I Rzeczypospolitej. Nihil novi... 12:40 Przed trybunałem rozumu 14:00 Kulisy III RP: Spór o konstytucję 15:00 Poznań '56 17:30 Z archiwów PRL-u 18:00 Zakręty dziejów: Kulisy bolszewickiego przewrotu 18:10 Tajna historia ZSRR: Pokój i wojna 19:30 Z archiwów PRL-u 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji: Bracia Ormianie 21:00 Historia i dokument: Górskie miary Jana Długosza 21:35 Poznań '56 23:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 10:00 Sportowa debata 11:00 Od Aten do Aten (2) 11:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 13:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 13:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 15:30 Lekkoatletyka: 54. Międzynarodowy Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 18:00 Pełnosprawni 18:35 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Berlinie 20:35 Sztuka i sport 21:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 23:00 Lubański... legenda futbolu 0:10 Jeździectwo: Międzynarodowe Oficjalne Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO Poznań 2008 1:55 Zakończenie programu TVS 10:00 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 10:30 Kuklok kulturalny: Neinert 11:00 Kościół w metropolii: Akcja katolicka 11:30 S2 Śląsk: Duchy 12:00 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Szczęki 2 (11) 12:15 Na przełaj: Skoczów 12:45 Pierwsza liga 13:00 A nóm sie to podoba: Klinika 13:50 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Szczęki 2 (11) 14:00 Gotowanie po śląsku: Ajntopf 14:30 Gwarek: Mechanizacja 15:00 Kiosk 15:35 Krzyk mody: Eko-glan 16:00 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 16:30 Filmowe wertiko: Opera 17:00 Tajemniczy Śląsk: Mercedes 17:30 Akcja kryminalna 17:45 Pierwsza liga 18:00 Silesia informacje 18:15 Studenckie debiuty: "3 Love" 18:35 Kuklok kulturalny: Neinert 19:05 Góromania: Paralotnie 19:30 Gotowanie po śląsku: Ajntopf 20:00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20:05 Lista śląskich szlagierów 21:00 Silesia informacje 21:45 Gwarek: Mechanizacja 22:10 Lista śląskich szlagierów 23:00 Silesia informacje 23:45 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Prawo i porządek: Tabula Rasa (19) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Imperium (20) 11:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Śmierć według projektu (1) 12:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Blef ślepca (2) 13:00 Napisała: Morderstwo. Zagadka Celtów 15:00 Prawo i porządek: Tabula Rasa (19) 16:00 Prawo i porządek: Imperium (20) 17:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Zręczne ręce (3) 18:00 Sprawa dla Frosta: Bez życzliwości (2) 20:00 Rodzina Duque: Każdy sobie... (7) 21:00 Rzym: Zdobycz (11) 22:00 Rzym: Kalendy lutowe (12) 23:00 Niebezpieczny kompromis 1:00 Rzym: Zdobycz (11) 2:00 Rzym: Kalendy lutowe (12) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (3) 5:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (7) 6:00 Zawodowe przygody Eda (13) 7:00 Wóz albo przewóz (9) 8:00 Historia South Sydney (5) 8:30 Piłkarska czołówka: Manchester United (8/10) 9:00 Super Max (7) 9:30 Super Max (8) 10:00 Airbus kontra Boeing 11:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (3) 11:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (7) 12:00 Zawodowe przygody Eda (13) 13:00 Wóz albo przewóz (9) 14:00 Historia South Sydney (5) 14:30 Piłkarska czołówka: Manchester United (8/10) 15:00 Super Max (7) 15:30 Super Max (8) 16:00 Airbus kontra Boeing 17:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (4) 17:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (8) 18:10 Ucieczka do legii cudzoziemskiej (1) 19:00 Wóz albo przewóz (10) 20:00 Historia South Sydney (6) 20:30 Piłkarska czołówka: Real Madrid (9/10) 21:00 Nastoletni gangsterzy (1/3) 22:00 Sprzątanie po śmierci 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Historia 'Stax Records' 7:00 Historia powojenna w fotografiach (1/2) 8:00 Tajemnice podwodnych wraków: Śmiertelna pułapka (1/3) 9:00 Kto napisał Biblię? (1/2) 10:00 Majowie - upadek cywilizacji 11:00 Castro - mit i rzeczywistość 12:00 Komunizm - historia iluzji: Upadek (3-ost.) 13:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (3) 14:00 Historia 'Stax Records' 15:00 Historia powojenna w fotografiach (1/2) 16:00 Grabieżcy zatopionych statków 17:00 Kto napisał Biblię? (2-ost.) 18:00 Ostatni pojedynek 19:00 Śladami Che 20:00 Eskadra nadziei (1/2) 22:00 Sekrety rodzinne Brytyjczyków: Meera Syal (4/8) 23:00 Historia powojenna w fotografiach (2-ost.) 0:00 Grabieżcy zatopionych statków 1:00 Kto napisał Biblię? (2-ost.) 2:00 Ostatni pojedynek 3:00 Śladami Che 4:00 Eskadra nadziei (1/2) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Całuśnik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 9:25 Witajcie, jestem waszą ciocią 11:10 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Romanca o zakochanych" 11:25 Romanca o zakochanych 13:35 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Jak piją w Rosji" 13:50 Jak piją w Rosji 14:20 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Dziewczęta" 14:35 Dziewczęta 16:15 Prawda: Wielka literatura: "Ballada o walecznym rycerzu Ivanhoe" 16:30 Ballada o walecznym rycerzu Ivanhoe 18:00 Ciężar fortuny 18:50 Wzór tęczy 20:00 Brygada (1/15) 21:00 Agent ubezpieczeniowy 22:10 Dwoje kierowców 23:30 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Siergiej Eisenstein. Autobiografia" 23:45 Siergiej Eisenstein. Autobiografia 1:15 Pion 2:30 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Wołga-Wołga" 2:45 Wołga-Wołga 4:30 Zakończenie programu WTK 8:00 Puls dnia 8:15 Sport - informacje 8:25 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 8:43 Nasze bezpieczeństwo 9:00 Puls dnia 9:15 Sport - informacje 9:25 Na zdrowie 9:46 Qulturalny Poznań 10:00 Puls dnia 10:15 Z filmoteki UAM 10:32 Nasze bezpieczeństwo 10:48 Qulturalny Poznań 10:56 Towarzyski tydzień 11:15 Biznes 11:35 Sofa - architektura, budownictwo, wnętrza 11:50 Qulturalny Poznań 12:10 Motomania 12:30 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 12:50 Rodzina na zakupach 13:10 Połykacze książek 13:20 Z pierwszej strony 13:35 Z pierwszej strony 13:55 ePoznań 14:15 Studio sport 15:00 Studio sport 15:50 Towarzyski tydzień 16:10 Gorący temat 16:25 Gorący temat 16:40 Piękny obiekt pożądania 16:55 Piękny obiekt pożądania 17:10 Qulturalny Poznań 17:20 Na zdrowie 17:39 Prognoza pogody 17:47 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia 18:20 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 18:40 Rodzina na zakupach 19:00 Puls dnia 19:14 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 19:35 Motomania 20:00 Puls dnia 20:20 Prognoza pogody 20:30 Towarzyski tydzień 20:50 Sport - informacje 21:00 Puls dnia 21:10 Studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia 22:10 Studio sport 22:56 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:00 Puls dnia 23:10 Prognoza pogody 23:15 Sport - informacje 23:25 V 12 (1) 23:40 V 12 (2) 0:00 Puls dnia 0:10 Prognoza pogody 0:15 Sport - informacje 0:25 Z filmoteki UAM 0:42 Połykacze książek 1:00 Puls dnia 1:15 ePoznań 1:32 Korner 1:47 Korner 2:02 Puls dnia 2:10 Prognoza pogody 2:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 2:30 Piękny obiekt pożądania 2:45 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Powrót żołnierza 9:50 Wielki dąb 11:30 Okruszek 13:35 Cinemania (268) 14:05 Gorzka czekolada 15:55 Pęknięte zwierciadło 17:50 Druidzi 20:00 Trzej muszkieterowie 21:55 Inny kraj 23:35 Za murami klasztoru 1:15 Kochankowie z kręgu polarnego 3:00 Kraina głuchych Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:20 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 7:10 Wielka gra 7:35 Wielka gra 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Jak dostać pracę 9:25 Zuchwałe serce 10:15 Obsesje 11:05 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:55 Dlaczego? 12:45 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 13:35 Ślubna niespodzianka 14:25 Miss Popularności 15:15 Dlaczego? 15:40 Dlaczego? 16:05 Zuchwałe serce 17:00 Istne szaleństwo 17:30 Jak dostać pracę 18:00 Co powinieneś zrobić? 19:00 Zuchwałe serce 20:00 Okiem detektywa 20:30 Okiem detektywa 21:00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią 22:00 Nawiedzone domy 23:00 Opowieści z dreszczykiem 0:00 W górę biusty 1:00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią 1:50 Nawiedzone domy 2:40 Opowieści z dreszczykiem 3:30 W górę biusty 4:20 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 4:45 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 5:10 Okiem detektywa 5:35 Okiem detektywa Zone Romantica 6:00 Szmaciana lalka (102) 7:00 Szmaciana lalka (103) 8:00 Szmaciana lalka (104) 9:00 Szmaciana lalka (105) 10:00 Smaki i namiętności (4) 10:35 Samotna, do usług (4) 11:30 Smak twoich ust (85) 12:25 Smak twoich ust (86) 13:20 Smak twoich ust (87) 14:15 Smak twoich ust (88) 15:10 Smak twoich ust (89) 16:00 Nowe życie 18:00 Smaki i namiętności (25) 18:30 Smaki i namiętności (26) 19:00 Nigdy więcej (22) 20:00 Mamma Lucia (2/3) 22:00 Niewierni (7) 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie (12) 0:00 Samotna, do usług (4) 1:00 Nigdy więcej (22) 1:50 Córka ogrodnika (108) 2:40 Córka ogrodnika (109) 3:30 Córka ogrodnika (110) 4:20 Córka ogrodnika (111) 5:10 Córka ogrodnika (112) left|thumb|79x79px 05.30 Die rosarote Panther-Show 05.45 Piratenfamilie 06.00 Willis Quiz Quark Club 06.20 Piratenfamilie 06.45 Piratenfamilie 07.15 Sesamstraße 07.45 Wie erziehe ich meine Eltern? 08.10 Wie erziehe ich meine Eltern? 08.35 Tigerenten Club 09.55 Tagesschau 10.00 Immer wieder sonntags 11.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 12.00 Tagesschau 12.03 Presseclub 12.45 Tagesschau 13.15 exclusiv 13.45 Bilderbuch 14.30 Die Drei von der Tankstelle 16.00 Romantisches Mecklenburg - Tausend Seen und ein Meer 16.30 Ratgeber 17.00 Tagesschau 17.03 W wie Wissen 17.30 Gott und die Welt 18.00 UEFA Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2008 Österreich/Schweiz 18.30 Bericht aus Berlin 18.49 Ein Platz an der Sonne 18.50 Lindenstraße 19.20 Weltspiegel 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Tatort 21.45 Anne Will 22.45 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.00 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 23.30 Zapp 00.00 Eine französische Hochzeit 01.35 Tagesschau 01.45 Der gewisse Kniff 03.05 Tagesschau 03.10 Anne Will 04.10 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 04.40 Deutschlandbilder 04.45 Tagesschau 04.50 Weltspiegel left|thumb|79x79px 05.30 aspekte (h) 06.35 In einem Land vor unserer Zeit 07.20 Bibi Blocksberg 07.45 Der Sleepover Club 08.35 Michel aus Lönneberga 09.00 heute 09.02 sonntags 09.30 Eucharisitieviering 10.15 Voetbal 10.45 Fernsehgarten 13.00 heute 13.02 blick-punkt 13.35 ZDF.umwelt 14.05 Bürger, rettet Eure Städte! 14.35 Weißblaue Geschichten 15.00 ZDF SPORTextra 17.00 heute 17.10 ZDF SPORTreportage 18.00 ML Mona Lisa 18.30 ZDF.reportage 19.00 heute 19.10 Berlin direkt 19.30 ZDF EK-Studio 20.45 Voetbal 22.45 ZDF EK-Studio 23.30 Nachgetreten! 00.15 heute 00.20 nachtstudio 01.20 Harry meint es gut mit dir 03.15 heute 03.20 Prix Jeunesse International 2008 03.50 ZDF.reportage 04.20 Global Vision 04.45 Nachgetreten! left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Nordtour 06.45 Schätze der Welt 07.00 Hallo Spencer 07.30 Kalli, der Hafenschipper 08.00 Rusalka - Oper von Antonin Dvorak - 3. Akt 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 buten un binnen Magazin 11.00 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 11.30 Der Sonnenhof 13.00 Lust auf Eis 13.45 Die elefantastischen Vier 14.30 Sportclub live 15.15 lieb & teuer 15.45 Sibirien op Platt 16.30 POLETTOs Kochschule 17.00 BINGO! - Die Umweltlotterie 18.00 Rund um den Michel 18.45 DAS! 19.30 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Das große Wunschkonzert 21.45 Die NDR Quizshow 23.15 Nachts kam die Angst 00.40 Die größten Fußballpannen 01.25 Die elefantastischen Vier 02.10 Sibirien op Platt 02.55 Rund um den Michel 03.40 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 03.55 Hannoveraner im Einsatz 04.55 Nordbilder 05.05 DAS! Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku